1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-based skin cosmetic device, especially relates to a light emitting diode-based skin cosmetic device which utilizes multiple organic light emitting diode panels as lighting source.
2. Description of Related Art
An appearance of an individual is taking more weight in the modernization of the society. Skin is covering the human body not only protecting the body, but also determining the first impression of other people. Therefore, new cosmetic or therapy methods in need have constantly been developed. Conventional therapy method is directed to smearing a cosmetic or a medicine on the skin directly. Owing to the direct contact of the chemical component of the cosmetic or medicine with the skin, a variety of side effects such as skin allergy, skin dermatitis, or skin diseases may possibly occur. Therefore, demanding on new cosmetic or therapy methods are increasing.
Phototherapy is a newly developed technology on skin care and therapy. The phototherapy normally includes process of irradiating a light to the skin first, and makes the energy of light be transferred into thermal or chemical energy after the light is absorbed by the skin, so as to lead to series reactions in the skin and to increase the hyperplasia and activation of the cell. Laser light and pulse light are commonly used as the light sources in the phototherapy process. Several wavelength bands can be used for different therapy purpose. For example, red light with 633 nm to 650 nm wavelength band penetrates up to 8-10 mm beneath the skin, inhibiting the inflammatory process and stimulating the re-growth of the skin cell; blue light with 415 nm to 462 nm wavelength band penetrates up to 0.5 mm beneath the skin, regulating skin sebum secretion and anti-bacterial properties; green light with 527 nm is for skin comforting and rejuvenation. Besides, yellow light with 590 nm is able to stimulate fibroblasts, and orange light with 525 nm to decompose pigment of the skin and produce a lighter skin color.
Among the phototherapy processes, the laser light source may easily cause hazards on the skin surface due to intense energy thereof and careless operations. Further, the laser light cannot destroy the artery in the deeper level; this will cause the black pigment re-condensing and the dark spot regaining. The pulse light utilizes ionized gas as light source, such that the wavelength band and intensity of the pulse light are limited to the selection of parameters like the species of the gas, the quantity of the gas, and the control voltage. Another phototherapy process utilizes light emitting diode matrix as light source, which the light emitting diode matrix is composed of inorganic light emitting diode units; this will leads to the un-controlled heat dissipation, and the light uniformity. Phototherapy may eliminate side effects of the conventional skin therapy, but the complicated operation procedure and the large equipment still lead to high cost and difficult operation for those who have needs of safe and convenient make-up or therapy at home.